Nia Grows up
by Hamilloves
Summary: Nia starts her period and doesn't know what to do


It was another sunny Tuesday in the Baxter family. Raven and Chelsea were making the kids breakfast and Levi and Booker were both asleep.

Nia woke up and carefully tip toed to the bathroom she didn't want to wake up Booker. If she did he would get to the bathroom before her and she would have to wait a whole hour until booker was done getting dressed.

Nia stepped into the bathroom and went to go do her business. As she pulled down her pants she noticed her pink underwear was stained with blood and so were her Pajama pants.

Nia knew what was going on. Her mom and Her aunt Chelsea talked about it to her before. But she wasn't really prepared for it at all.

Tears welled in Nia's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She blinked back her tears and clean herself up.

Nia picked out the outfit she wanted. A white Aeropostale hoodie with black leggings and black boots.

Nia quickly took a shower and when she got out the shower she didn't know what to do. She didn't have any pads or tampons and she was too embarrassed to ask her mom for some.

"Nia hurry up. Jesus this should be your room since you practically live in here!" Booker yelled from the hallway.

"shutup booger can't you see that i'm busy?!" Nia yelled back.

Nia quickly got dressed and stuffed her underwear with tissue. She didn't know where she was going to get pads from but she would worry about that later.

Nia put her hair in a ponytail and walked out the bathroom.

"It's all yours booger." Nia spat as she walked out the bathroom.

"Finally." Booker said. "and don't call me booger."

"whatever." Nia said as she rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to breakfast.

"Nia are you ok you haven't touched a single thing at breakfast." Raven said and Nia lifted her head up.

Nia wanted to eat but she started getting these pains in her lower back and stomach which were so bad she couldn't eat at all.

"huh oh sorry." Nia said hoping her mom wouldn't suspect anything.

"I don't blame her. The way Aunt chelsea cooks I wouldn't eat anything either." Booker said.

"Hey!" Chelsea exclaimed. "what's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing mom...except these pancakes are hard." Levi said.

Suddenly Tess burst threw the door.

"Tess thank god you're here!" Nia yelled.

"Finally someone in this house is finally happy to see me yo." Tess said and Nia looked at her family awkwardly as she grabbed Tess into hallway.

"Yo Nia what's happenin'?" Tess asked. "I was looking forward to breakfast."

"trust me you aren't." Nia said cringing.

"Tess this morning I got my period." Nia said and Tess's eyes went wide.

"Omigod. Yo Nia how you feeling?" Tess asked.

"Pretty crappy. I couldn't find any pads and so I had to use tissue. And I think i'm having cramps." Nia said.

"Listen Nia I have a few dollars let's go to the store and get you some stuff and then we'll go to school." Tess said.

Nia nodded. For once Tess had controlled a situation for once.

At school Nia felt kind of better than she did before. But she was still having those cramp things.

Nia hardly paid attention in any of her classes.

"Nia." Ms.Stephenson Nia's math teacher said.

Nia didn't respond.

"Nia!" Ms.stephenson yelled.

"huh." Nia answered.

The class Laughed and Nia felt embarrassed.

"Pay attention Ms.Baxter." Ms.stephenson Snapped.

Nia sighed and tried not to think of her stomach.

At lunch Tess sat and ate her turkey sandwhich. Nia watched she wanted to eat but her cramps were hurting her so bad. Nia's stomach growled. _Just great._ Nia thought.

"Ni you ok?" Tess asked Nia shook her head.

"I'm still having cramps." Nia answered.

"Nia you should go to the nurse." Tess said.

"No Tess what if they tell my mom?" Nia said.

"Yo you're telling me you didn't tell ya mom yet?" Tess asked.

"no. she's going to make a big deal out of it." Nia answered.

"Nia you're going to have to tell her sometime." Tess said.

"But it doesn't have to be-" Tears started to fall down Nia's cheeks as she felt another cramps.

"That's it come to the nurse." Tess said grabbing Nia.

Nia wanted to protest she didn't want to tell her mom she made a big deal about everything. Nia still remembered when Raven waved her bra around the living room.

Nia cringed at the experience.

When they got to the nurse Nurse Evelyn looked up at the 2 girls.

"what seems to be the matter girls?" She asked.

Nia looked down her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Nia here is having her monthly and is having cramps. she was wondering if you could call her mom so that she can pick her up?" Tess asked.

The nurse nodded and sent Nia and test to go lay down.

"Listen Nia I got to go to my next class but I'll go check on you later ok?" Tess asked.

Nia nodded.

"Thanks for everything today too. And thanks for paying for my pads in front of that cute guy." Nia said and Tess and her laughed.

"No problem. But you better do the same for me when I get my period." Tess said.

In the car there was complete silence between Nia and Raven.

"So when did you get your period?" Raven asked Nia.

"This morning." Nia answered.

"oh." Raven answered. "Is that why you were acting so weird?" Raven asked.

"uh-huh." Nia answered.

More silence.

"Nia why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked.

Nia blunk back tears.

"because I knew you would have made a big deal out of it! You make a big deal out of everything." Nia yelled.

"I do not!" Raven protested.

"Yes you do! Remember when I got my bra and you waved it around the living room?" Nia asked.

Raven bit her lip.

"Oh. Maybe I do make a big deal of things." Raven said. "But Nia if you told me not to make a big deal out of it I wouldn't have." Raven said.

"I know. Mom I panicked I didn't know what to do it was everywhere and I got scared. and then I got cramps and then I had to get pads and-" Nia burst into tears.

"Nia shhh it's ok wipe your tears." Raven said. "Growing up isn't easy it's very overwhelming." Raven told Nia.

"But you can always talk to me or your Aunt Chelsea." Raven said. "More prefferably me though." Raven added and Nia laughed.

"See that's the Nia I know and love." Raven said.

"Love you too Mom." Nia said and she put she gently hugged her mom.

"alright how about I go to the store and buy some chocolate and we can celebrate you becoming a woman by watching movies." Raven said.

"ok." Nia said and she smiled.


End file.
